05 June 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-06-05 ; Comments *A cheerful JP plays quite a few records by American bands, including one by 'the one-after-next big thing'. *He relates how, during a clearout, he found some interesting items he didn't know he had, including the Undertones' first session, which he paid for them to record (and hopes to rebroadcast), plus a tape of a "legendary" 1968 Captain Beefheart concert from Frank Freeman's Dance Club in Kidderminster. *On Sunday morning (7th June), Peel says he will be flying to the Isle of Man for the TT Races. *Thanks to Peel Mailing List user Dr. Mango for the correct spelling of one session artist. The Peel Sessions substitutes the 'r' for an 'l': Ken Garner attributes this to an insistent reader of his earlier book, In Session Tonight. Sessions *Suncharms, one and only session. Recorded 1992-04-26. No known commercial release. *Orb, #3. Recorded 1992-05-12. Available on Orb - The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting Part One begins during first track *'File a '''begins at start of show *Wedding Present: 'Let's Make Some Plans (7 inch-California)' (BMG) *Junior Reid: 'All Fruits Ripe (7 inch)' (JR Productions) *Holy Cow: 'Riding With My Father (7 inch-"30/60")' (Head Chunk) *Totalis: 'Mad As Hell (12 inch)' (NovaMute) *Suncharms: 'On Reflection' (Peel Session) *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Angels In The Air (CD-I Am Not This Body)' (The Making Of Americans) *St. Melody: 'Qtopia Evacuated (12 inch)' (Solid Pleasure) *'File a''' ends *House Of Love: 'You Don't Understand (7 inch)' (Fontana) *(11:30 news) *'File b' begins *Lagowski: 'Storms (12 inch)' (Minus Habens) *Leatherface: 'Discipline (CD/2X12inch-Seconds Out Round One)' (Imaginary Records ILLCD034/ILLUSION034) *Chumbawamba: Behave! (LP - Shhh) Agit Prop PROP 11 Part Two *(curious piece of music, with a chorus singing 'John Peel's got nice legs', set to the tune of Elgar's 'Pomp And Circumstance' March No. 1. JP claims to have found it during the clearout referred to above and can offer 'no explanation whatsoever' for it. According to Ken Garner (Peel Sessions, p.77) the jingle was the work of Bill Aitken, along with the "Friday Night Is Boogie Night" one for the Sounds Of The Seventies Friday show.) *G.L. Crockett: 'It's A Man Down There (7 inch)' (4 Brothers) *Big Stick: 'A Threat (the Drag Racing Underground Theme) (album - Drag Racing Underground)' Albertine ALB 5 *Suncharms: 'Spaceship' (Peel Session) *Cool Sticky: 'Train To Soulsville (CD-Explosive Rock Steady)' (Heartbeat) *''(JP: 'There are times, you know, when I feel as though I ought to be wearing protective clothing to do these programmes for you.')'' *Orb: 'Oobe' (Peel Session) *Orb: 'No Fun' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Punk rock, eh? You never really know where you are, do you?')'' *'File b' ends *'File c' begins *Farm: 'Rising Sun (12 inch)' (End Product) *Perspex Whiteout: 'Dark Inside Your Heart (CD single - Perspex Whiteout EP)' (Imaginary) *Destroy N'Candu: (title unknown) Part Three *Drunks With Guns: 'Superstar (7 inch)' (Bag Of Hammers) *Morgan Wild Project: 'Submersion (12 inch)' (Buzz) *(another found tape-a Marc Bolan trailer for 'Top Gear') *Sonic Youth: '100% (LP-Dirty)' (Geffen) *Sonic Youth: 'Creme Brulee (LP-Dirty)' (Geffen) *Dim Stars: 'All My Witches Come True (LP-Dim Stars)' (Paperhouse) *Suncharms: 'Magic Carpet' (Peel Session) *'File c' ends *(1 a.m. news-Margaret Thatcher becomes a Baroness) *'File d' begins *Vertigo: 'Get Out (LP-Ventriloquist)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Shamen: 'L.S.I. (Well Hung Parliament Dub Mix) (12 inch)' (One Little Indian) *Blunderbuss: 'Line Drive To The Forehead (7 inch-Push)' (Pop Bus) *Culture: 'Forward To Africa (7 inch)' (Cultural Foundation) Part Four *Jesus Lizard: 'Dancing Naked Ladies (7 inch-Wheelchair Epidemic)' (Touch And Go) *Spasms: 'Clipflow (12 inch EP-Spasms EP)' (Djax-Up-Beats) *(trailer for Oxfam 92 concert) *Big Stick: Hoochie Koo Time (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine ALB 5 *Gene Vincent: 'Jumps, Giggles And Shouts' *Bongo Iya: 'Maya Lalelle' *Pond: 'Young Splendour (7 inch)' (TK) (#27 in that year's Festive Fifty) *Verve: 'She's A Superstar (12 inch)' (Hut Recordings) *'File d' ends *'File e' starts *Hyper-U: 'Demonic S-Cape (12 inch)' (Basic Beat Recordings) *Suncharms: 'Into The Sun' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'To end tonight's programme, the contents of a savage pencil sleeve.')'' *Pain Teens: 'The Smell (7 inch-B side of Death Row Eyes)' (Sub Pop) *'File e' ends File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-06-05 Parts 1-4 *a) 1992-06-05 Peel Show L197a *b) 1992-06-05 Peel Show L197b *c) 1992-06-05 Peel Show L175 *d) 1992-06-05 Peel Show L177 *e) 1992-06-05 Peel Show L269 ;Length *Part 1 - 00:46:20 *Part 2 - 00:46:21 *Part 3 - 00:44:56 *Part 4 - 00:41:13 *File a - 26:32 *File b - 47:50 *File c - 39:57 *File d - 46:08 *File e - 11:28 ;Other *File created from CB041 and CB042 of 500 Box. *Very good quality stereo recording. *Files a and b created from L197 and file c created from L175b file d from L177b and file e from L269a of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 *File c - http://www.mediafire.com/?uk72grdu63i38d8 *File d,e - Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes